Legend of Mermaid
Legend of Mermaid is the first insert song in the anime Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch. This is the first song used against the Water Demons by Lucia. The more mermaids that sing this song, the more powerful it becomes. For example, in Episode 15 of Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure, Lucia sang this song with 5 other mermaids and caused Mikeru a major headache, while in other circumstances even more powerful songs (like Kodou) didn't affect him. It is the only song of the series that all the characters of Mermaid Melody (except for the servants of Mikeru, excluding the Black Beauty Sisters) have sang together, as seen in the last episode of the series. Lyrics |-|Kanji (TV Version)= |７色の風に吹かれて　遠い岬を目指してた 夜明け前　聴こえたメロディ それは　とても　なつかしい歌 |東の空へと　羽ばたく鳥たち さあ、宝島に　抜ける近道 ７つの海の楽園 嵐の夜の後には　愛を伝えるため　命がまた生まれる ７つの国のメロディア 誰もが　いつかはここを　旅立つ日が来ても 私は　忘れない |-|Romanji (TV Version)= Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta Yoake mae kikoeta MERODII Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta Higashi no sora he to habataku toritachi Saa takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi Nanatsu no umi no rakuen Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaeru tame Inochi ga mata umareru Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo Tabidatsu hi ga kitemo Watashi wa wasurenai |-|English (TV Size)= The rainbow wind blows at a far off coast Before dawn, there was a melody I heard It's a very nostalgic song! The birds that fly towards the eastern sky now escape to the treasure island using this shortcut Where the paradise of the seven seas lies After the stormy night, to tell you my love I will be born again Even if there comes a day where everyone... Is to journey away from here, as long as we sing the melody of the seven countries I'll never forget |-|Kanji (Full Version)= ７色の風に吹かれて　遠い岬を目指してた 夜明け前　聴こえたメロディ それは　とても　なつかしい歌 東の空へと　羽ばたく鳥たち さあ、宝島に　抜ける近道 ７つの海の楽園 嵐の夜の後には　愛を伝えるため　命がまた生まれる ７つの国のメロディア 誰もが　いつかはここを　旅立つ日が来ても 私は　忘れない ゆっくりと　雲は流れて　虹の果てに　消えていった 星たちは　真珠のように 強い光　放ちはじめる 南の空から　聴こえる口笛 そう、大人になる　時が来ていた 奇跡をめぐる冒険 優しい母の願いを　胸に抱きながら　誰もが旅をしてる 星降る夜のファンタジア あふれる涙と祈り　誰にもわからない 未来を照らしてる ７つの海の楽園 嵐の夜の後には　愛を伝えるため　命がまた生まれる ７つの国のメロディア 誰もが　いつかはここを　旅立つ日が来ても 私は　忘れない 奇跡をめぐる冒険 優しい母の願いを　胸に抱きながら　誰もが旅をしてる 星降る夜のファンタジア あふれる涙と祈り　誰にもわからない 未来を照らしてる |-|Romaji (Full Version)= Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta Yoake mae kikoeta MERODII Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta Higashi no sora he to habataku toritachi Saa takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi Nanatsu no umi no rakuen Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaeru tame inochi ga mata umareru Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo Watashi wa wasurenai Yukkuri to kumo wa nagarete niji no hate ni kiete itta Hoshitachi wa shinju no you ni Tsuyoi hikari hanachihajimeru Minami no sora kara kikoeru kuchibue Sou otona ni naru toki ga kiteita Kiseki wo meguru bouken Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idakinagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai Mirai wo terashiteru Nanatsu no umi no rakuen Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaeru tame inochi ga mata umareru Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo Watashi wa wasurenai Kiseki wo meguru bouken Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idakinagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai Mirai wo terashiteru |-|English (Full Version)= The rainbow wind blows at a far off coast Before dawn, there was a melody I heard It's a very nostalgic song The birds that fly towards the eastern sky now escape to the treasure island using this shortcut. Where the paradise of the seven seas lies After the stormy night, to tell you my love I will be born again Even if there comes a day where everyone... Is to journey away from here, as long as we sing the melody of the seven countries I'll never forget. Clouds slowly float away, vanishing away as they aim for the rainbow's end And then the stars, like pearls can start releasing a powerful, wondrous light. From the southern sky, a whistling sound could be heard Yes, this is the time that's finally come, the time for me to become an adult. While embracing the kind mother's wishes in her heart She wished that everyone would journey on a miracle-filled adventure With overflowing tears and prayers, I just don't know anymore But their still remains a fantasy of a night where stars fall for the shining future! To the paradise of the seven seas! After the stormy night, to tell you my love I will be born again Even if there comes a day where everyone... Is to journey away from here, as long as we sing the melody of the seven countries I'll never forget! While embracing the kind mother's wishes in her heart She wished that everyone would journey on a miracle-filled adventure With over flowing tears and prayers, I just don't know anymore But their still remains a fantasy of a night where stars fall For the shining future! |-|English Dub Version= A cold silent wind, blows over the seven seas Over all the seven undersea castles I listen to the wind and I hear a melody It sounds like, an old song, I used to sing back then. All of the stars, shining so bright...reflecting on the blue sea look up to the sky.. and I see... you and me The dolphins in the sea swim around when I think of you my heart starts to pound I won't confess my love for you, in case I turn to bubbles, the legend is true! my mind is wandering all around While I'm listening to this nostalgic sound, I won't confess my love for you, but I wonder why.. I really want to tell! The clouds fade away, a rainbow appears in its place It looks like, all the pearls.. combined together Just close your eyes and listen to the wind's song On the peak of the plateau, you can hear it so clear! The countries under, the big, blue sea, mermaids live there so peacefully On! Land I discovered love and I found.... someone for me! I found my love on the human land Now I wish I could hold his warm hands... I want to confess my love for you, stay by your side and make you want me too! While I'm standing on the golden sand I think about my home and the 7 sea lands I am also thinking of you, I really want to! Tell you the truth! The dolphins in the sea swim around when I think of you my heart starts to pound I won't confess my love for you, in case I turn to bubbles, the legend is true! my mind is wandering all around While I'm listening to this nostalgic sound, I won't confess my love for you, but I wonder why.. I want to tell you! I found my love on the human land Now I wish I could hold his warm hands.. I want to confess my love for you, stay by your side and make you want me too! While I'm standing on the golden sand I think about my home and the 7 sea lands I am also thinking of you, I really want to! Tell you the truth! |-|Taiwanese Mandarin Lyrics= 七彩的微風 側著臉輕輕吹拂 想溜走 溜到沒有紛擾的角落 在黎明前夕 傳來優美的旋律 記憶裡 最美麗 最動人的Melody 展翅高飛 盡情遨遊 愛上東方藍色天空 像鳥兒自由是我所追求 最終的夢 七大海洋 七彩的夢幻樂園 狂風暴雨也不能輕易改變 愛的堅持加上信念　生命從此會不斷的蔓延 七種國度 七彩的夢幻樂園 閉上雙眼慢慢的用心體驗 即使夢也會有終點　就算傷悲也會帶著笑臉 白雲輕飄過 彩虹消失無影蹤 淡淡的 嘆息著藍色的憂傷 滿天的星光 透著珍珠的光芒 閃耀著和月光將黑暗的心照亮 遠處傳來我已聽見　遙遠的南方在呼喚 該勇敢的去面對長大後 也算浪漫 帶著勇氣開始著奇幻冒險　捧著一手編織的滿滿心願 也許我也會有膽怯　媽媽的愛會隨時在身邊 星星偷偷降落在夢的天堂　一閃一閃像我臉上的淚光 未來不適合去勉強　守著夢想　原來的模樣 七大海洋 七彩的夢幻樂園 狂風暴雨也不能輕易改變 愛的堅持加上信念 生命從此會不斷的蔓延 七種國度 七彩的夢幻樂園 閉上雙眼慢慢的用心體驗 即使夢也會有終點　就算傷悲　會帶著笑臉 帶著勇氣開始著奇幻冒險　捧著一手編織的滿滿心願 也許我也會有膽怯　媽媽的愛會隨時在身邊 星星偷偷降落在夢的天堂　一閃一閃像我臉上的淚光 未來不適合去勉強　守著夢想　原來的模樣 |-|Taiwanese Mandarin Translation= Breeze of seven colours, gently blowing on the side of my face. Wanting to slip away, slipping to a corner with no disturbance. On the eve of dawn, there's a graceful melody. In my memories, the most beautiful, the most wonderful melody. Spreading the wings and flying high, roaming freely, falling in love with the eastern blue sky. The freedom of birds is like what I pursue, the ultimate dream! Seven big oceans and the dream paradise of seven colours. Strong winds and the violent rains can't change it easily. The persistence of love adding with the beliefs, life will continue to spread from then on! Seven kingdoms and the dream paradise of seven colours. Close your eyes and experience it slowly with your heart. Even if there's an end to the dreams, even if there's sadness, a smile will be carried on! The white clouds gently drift away, the rainbow disappears without a trace. Faintly, sighing with blue sorrow. The sky full of starlights, through the light of pearls. Shining, and the moonlight illuminates the dark hearts. Coming from afar, I already heard it, the southern distance is calling. We should face it bravely, after growing up, it's still considered romantic! Bring your courage along to start a fantasy adventue. Holding a handful of weaved wishes from your heart. Perhaps I'm also timid as well, mother's love can always be by your side! The stars sneaked into the heaven of dreams. Flashing and flashing like the tears on my face. The future is not suitable for reluctance, protect the dreams, the original appearance! Seven big oceans and the dream paradise of seven colours. Strong winds and the violent rains can't change it easily. The persistence of love adding with the beliefs, life will continue to spread from then on! Seven kingdoms and the dream paradise of seven colours. Close your eyes and experience it slowly with your heart. Even if there's an end to the dreams, even if there's sadness, a smile will be carried on! Bring your courage along to start a fantasy adventue. Holding a handful of weaved wishes from your heart. Perhaps I'm also timid as well, mother's love can always be by your side! The stars sneaked into the heaven of dreams. Flashing and flashing like the tears on my face. The future is not suitable for reluctance, protect the dreams, the original appearance! |-|Spanish Lyrics= Impulsada por el viento del atardecer, iba yo hacia el cabo del arco iris, oí una melodía antes del amanecer, y esa es la canción que nunca podré olvidar. Las aves ya veo volar, hacia oriente se alejarán, ven, yo de un atajo se para ir a la isla del tesoro. En el paraíso de los siete mares, tras una tormenta de oscuro fragor, nueva vida renacerá y así podrá transmitir el amor. De los siete mares la melodía, aunque llegue el día en que hay que partir, desde que yo la pude oír, nunca jamás la voy a olvidar. Cuando el nubarrón pudo desaparecer, se ocultó por detrás del arco iris, y se iluminó el cielo del anochecer, como perlas las estrellas, pudieron al fin brillar. Y desde el sur, oígo silvar, ya es el tiempo de madurar, ven, las aventuras son lo mejor para empezar. Todos este viaje hemos de emprender, es la fantasía, la estrella fugaz, es la emoción y las lágrimas, piensa en fúturo te sientes audaz. De los siete mares la melodía, aunque llegue el día en que hay que partir, desde que yo la pude oír, nunca jamás la voy a olvidar Videos Lucia Solo Version Hanon Solo Version Rina Solo Version Lucia and Hanon Duet Version Lucia and Rina Duet Version Hanon and Rina Duet Version Lucia, Hanon and Rina Version 6 Mermaid Version 7 Mermaid Version Instrumental Category:Songs Category:Female Songs Category:Mermaid Songs Category:Mermaid Melody Category:Mermaid Melody Pure Category:Lucia's Songs Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Mermaids Category:Mermaid Princesses Category:Karen Category:Lucia Nanami Category:Female Singing Category:Female Singer Category:Noel Category:Seira Category:Sara Category:Coco Category:Hanon Hoshou Category:Rina Tôin Category:Hanon's Songs Category:Rina's Songs Category:Hippo